


The Virgin

by ShooViv



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShooViv/pseuds/ShooViv
Summary: Makoto was not a virgin. He’s been to prison, after all.In which Laurent is an invasive asshole, Makoto just wants some peace and Abigail is tired of everyone’s shit.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Abigail Jones, Edamura Makoto & Cynthia Moore, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 74
Kudos: 603





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto Edamura was born to a happy family of three.

He had a dependable father that worked as a lawyer and a loving mother that looked after him. 

The early years of his life were happy and looking back on those memories, Makoto believes it’s probably the happiest he’ll ever be.

His father was someone he’d idolized so much, someone he wanted to be like one day. Well, he certainly got his wish, he’s more like his father than ever before.

Sure, he may not be selling minors to child predators. But a criminal was a criminal no matter how you look at it.

And well, he unknowingly turned out to be just like his father in the end regardless of what he did. All because Laurent had to drag him into it, of course. And all of that happened because his father dragged Laurent into it also. It was a vicious cycle that Makoto was now being forced to take a part in.

His mother, whom he had loved so much and still does, to this day. Was the only thing keeping him from truly giving up, because she had so much faith in him, her son, she wanted him to live as a good person, and so Makoto tries.

He knew that once a criminal always one. There was no escape from this con artist life he built up. But working alongside Laurent showed Makoto that even people like him, could make someone smile at the end of the day.

And for that, Makoto Edamura was glad. No matter how much he whines and drags his feet, deep down, he was truly glad to have met Laurent Theirry that day. Something he was determined to never reveal to the man, god knows his ego was large enough as it was.

* * *

His life had become a series of Befores and Afters. 

Before his father. After his father.

Before prison. After prison. 

Before Laurent. After Laurent.

And most recently, before Oz. After Oz.

All were significant point in the timeline that was Makoto Edamura’s life. 

It was like reading a book, flipping through its pages, and those were bookmarks. Before and After.

thats all his life boiled down to in the end. All of it’s defining moments, merely became another bookmark. 

Before and After.

* * *

Makoto Edamura was not a virgin, he wasn’t one for all the wrong reasons. He doesn’t know if he should tell anyone about this, if anything to get the jokes to stop. He opts to keep it a secret, one of the very few secrets he should have living amongst people like Laurent Theirry. 

But there were some moments, close calls. When Makoto would be on the brink of snapping at Abby for her jokes, yell at Cynthia for anything remotely sexual that would come out of her mouth and punch Laurent’s perfect teeth in when he would so much as look Makoto. 

He keeps quiet about it.

But he knows, his well kept secret won’t remain that way. His mask will begin to crack, signs will begin to show. Here and there, and Laurent Theirry will undoubtably take notice, piece things together and reach a conclusion.

Makoto only hopes that once that day comes, he won’t be confronted with it. 

He has long since learned that nothing ever goes to plan when dealing with a man named Laurent Theirry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched this anime on Netflix and decided to write a fanfic about it.
> 
> Ps:
> 
> This is just a side little project. So I probably won’t update it as often. Hope you enjoyed reading it anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I lied about the frequent update thing.  
> But still...don’t expect frequent updates.

“You want me to do what!?” 

“Did you not hear me, I said—”

“I know what you said you jackoff! And I’m not doing it! Fuck no!”

The blonde idiot just smiles innocently down at him, Makoto doesn’t buy it, not one bit. The asshole probably planned this whole meeting up, and Makoto knew it was only a matter of time before he would agree to take part of this insane scheme. And from the looks of it, Laurent knew too, he knows that Makoto knows that Laurent knows that her knows.

But this? No. Absolutely not. Makoto is gonna have to put his foot down in this one. He looks over to where Abigail was standing, and wow, she wasn’t even paying attention. Okay, then how about...? 

Cynthia is out of the question, she even looks like she’s enjoying his torment.

its looking like Makoto is gonna have to face this battle by himself, again. That’s fine, he could do that. He’s long since gotten used to doing shit by himself.

“I’m leaving.” He turns around and starts making his way back to his hotel room. A large hand grabs onto his wrist and stops him in his tracks.

Oh. Oh no.

Makoto does not like that. He doesn’t like that at all. He wants it to stop.

 _Don’t touch me, don’t touch me, don’ttouchme!_

Outwardly, he kept his composure, he’s had years of practice conning people, of acting, putting on a front. He channels the fear-panic-pleasestop- into annoyance and disgust. 

He doesn’t tremble, he’s long since learned not to tremble. They always liked it when he trembled in fear. Makoto refuses to give them that satisfaction.

“Let go of me! you smelling sack of human garbage!” He looks back at Laurent, meets his blue eyes and glares at him. Laurent doesn’t let go.

The self proclaimed ‘Confidence Man’ merely just pouts, like the overgrown fucking child that he was. “Edamame, come on now. Don’t you want to help out the little kids?” He strokes his thumb across Makoto’s wrist.

Makoto, not expecting that, _flinches._

The French con artist immediately upon noticing his reaction (because of course he’d notice), lets go of him. 

In the background, Abigail lets out an annoyed grunt and walks over to Makoto. “I’m sick and tired of both of your shit. Honestly, do I have to do everything around here?”

She grabs both of his hands, looks up at him and says, “It’ll be boring if you don’t come with.” Which in Abigail speech translates to ‘I enjoy your company and would be disappointed if you don’t show up.’ 

And well,

Apparently, Makoto can’t say no to Abigail. And as he turns back to go get his bags, the weight of two sets of eyes track his movements, he could feel it at the edge of his neck.

He keeps walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little soybean is starting to open up.

TThe con, as expected, went off without a hitch (as is always the case). Well, without a hitch is obviously referring to Laurent’s crazy scheme working out in the end, and _not_ Makoto’s frantic fumbling in trying to keep shit together, only for Laurent to pull the ‘it’s been part of the plan all along’ bullshit card outta his ass. As he always does. 

Asshole. 

Makoto was just glad he finally has a chance to escape the train wreck that was Laurent Theirry and his ludicrous cons.

The perfect opportunity presents itself when everyone was too busy celebrating the successful scam to notice him hightailing it outta there. He takes his time, observing everyone and their location whilst slowly blending in and isolating himself from the group. Laurent was someone to watch out for in this situation, but luckily for Makoto, the guy was too busy flirting with the new flavour of the day to notice him, which was relieving in of itself because Makoto wasn’t really sure he could escape under Laurent’s careful and watchful eye.

Makoto, never being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, begins to make his grand escape.

In hindsight, he should have known better. Had he looked deeper, he would have noticed the calculating look in those blue orbs, had he looked a little bit further, he would have noticed the unusual absence of a certain red haired woman. Had Makoto even gave it a little bit of thought, he would have realized that Laurent is _letting_ him leave and that he was plotting something. Because it was too easy.

And nothing was ever easy when dealing with the man named Laurent Theirry, and Makoto should have realized that.

But he didn’t.

And so he paid for it, and it came in the form of bright red hair and big tits pressing up against his side.

“And where are you going, sweetheart?” Cynthia whispers seductively. 

Her breath, smelled of alcohol, but not in the way that his father would sometimes smell of alcohol. This was more elegant rather than drunk. While the rest of her gave off the scent of strawberries. 

As always, when it comes to dealing with Cynthia, he cannot help but be reminded of his mother. Not that Cynthia resembled his mother in the slightest, far from it, she just gives off this air about her. 

Makoto can’t really explain it, but he know that a part of him will always be comforted by her presence. And if he knows it, there isn’t a doubt in his mine that the Confidence Man does too.

He sighs, already resigned to his fate. “Cynthia...” 

She pouts at him, in the way that she does when conning someone. Well, it was slightly different, her eyes were warmer and more friendly than when she’s trying to seduce some scumbag.

“C’mon Edamamee. You can’t always leave like this, just when things are starting to get more fun.”

Makoto has to look away, or he really will be screwed. He gathers every last bit of resolve and gears up.

“Are you guys coming, or what?” And gets interpreted, of course this would happen.

“Abbsie!” Cynthia runs over to hug Abigail and misses when the latter swerved out of the way to dodge it, leaving the red head a pouting mess. 

And before he knows what was happening, Cynthia was pushing him towards the building and Makoto let her.

Maybe even people like him deserve to be happy every once in a while.

So lets them. He lets Cynthia convince him to drink, he indulges Abigail with trying out weird food combinations, only for him to chicken out the last second, and doesn’t mind when Abigail warmly calls him a ‘dickless coward’.

He smiles and has fun and thinks that maybe, he should do this more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Mentions of panic attacks, dissociation and implied non con.

He wakes up to brightness and an immense headache pounding at his skull.

He groans and rolls the blankets to cover his face from the bright light. _Much better._ The headache was still there, but it was more muted.

He didn’t know where he was or how he got here and a part of him thought he should be worried about that. He should be scared, should be asking questions, how did he get here? Where is here? Who was he with? What happened last night? Did anyone touc—

But Makoto was too tired for emotions, they take effort. The last thing he wanted right now was to put effort into anything.

Makoto breaths out and goes back to sleep.

.

.

.

BAM!

“Edamame~” 

Makoto screams, though if asked on it later, he would continuously insist that it was very manly screeching and that _‘no Abby, I did not shit my pants please stop telling people that!’._ He startles out of bed and falls face flat onto the ground.

“Time to wake up, mon chéri.” The French man says, as if he hasn’t noticed Makoto’s violent tumble out of bed and wasn’t desperately trying-and failing- to cover up his laughter.

Makoto opens his eyes and glares up and Laurent and the brightness of the room mixed in with that smug looking face almost made him regret it.

Almost. Because every opportunity he gets at shitting on the blondie is an opportunity worth taking, even at the cost of a painful headache, Makoto will put up with it if it meant he could hate on Laurent a little bit more.

“Ohh scary~ and to think I even went through the trouble of getting you pain meds,” He pouts, though his eyes held a mischievous glint to them, sighs and turns back, walking towards the door that Makoto was sure had to have been broken from Laurent violently opening it.

“I can see when I’m not wanted...” He was teasing him and they both knew it, they also both knew that Makoto would cave in soon. It’s only a matter of time really.

And three, two, one...

“Wait.”

“Yees?” 

Makoto clicks his tongue at him. “The meds, give em to me.”

“I don’t know... you’re not being very nice to me right now.” He whines and Makoto was nearing his breaking point but he takes a deep breath to calm himself and the persistent headache.

“Please.”

Laurent perks up. “Please what? C’mon Edamame, use your big boy words~”

“Laurent, I swear to god! If you don’t— Ow!” Something hits him in hi forehead and his headache intensifies, he reaches his hand out and grabs ahold of said object ‘Advil’. He looks up to find that Laurent was already gone. Which on one hand, Makoto was glad for and on the other, he wanted to run after him and kill him. 

Fortunately for Laurent, Makoto was hungover and physically incapable of sitting up without being in pain, much less running. 

He opens the cap, dry swallows two pills and remains on the floor as he waits for them to kick in.

And as Makoto sits down staring at the ceiling. Laurent was now gone, which meant that Makoto had nothing to distract him from his thoughts and feelings, something pools down at his stomach, his feet get cold and he can feel his heart beating faster and faster. He closes his eyes, and tries to relax.

_Deep breath in. Hold it._

_One._ He remembers being with Cynthia and Abby and the wouldn’t hurt him, he knows that, he trust them to keep him safe, and yet...

 _Two._ Makoto was wrong before. He trusted once before too, he trusted **him** to keep him safe. He thought **he** was his friend, someone he could count on. He thought he had someone in his corner to back him up, but in the end. In the end...

 _Three._ He was used and exploited. Treated like some disposable toy, and maybe that’s all he’ll ever amount to.

_Deep breath out._

_One. (Don’t worry ‘bout it Mako! I got your back, we look out for each other yeah?) Liar._

_Two. (After all I’ve done to help you? C’mon Mako, I’m not asking for much here buddy.)_ Yes you were. 

_Three. (Stop fucking struggling you little shit! I deserve this as thanks for all I’ve done for you! I fucking own you understand?)_

He shouldn’t think about what happened last night because the rational part of his brain knows that nothing happened, but it was either that or be forced to relive the past.

Makoto feels dirty.

Because he doesn’t remember anything do last night and something could have happened, someone could have done something to him and that scares Makoto more than anything, he can already feel an oncoming panic attack and that was the last thing he needed to have especially here of all places, so he forces it back to the ‘ _deal with it later’_ section of his brain.

He can’t, he is

He was 

He, Makoto Edamura. He just

He _blinks._ And then everything became muted and Makoto was floating and he was _not feeling anything._

The pain medication must have started to slowly take effect because his headaches lessons a bit. He gets up and makes a beeline towards the bathroom to wash off the taste of ‘pain and hungover’ from his body. 

He jumps in the shower after taking off his clothes. Turns the water on the cold setting, to help him wake up... He doesn’t feel it. All his movements become more robotic, without any thought behind them, his body was just following the ghost movements he had made previously when taking showers. 

Shampoo hair, 

Scrub everything else using body wash,

Rinse out,

Turn off shower head,

Grab a towel and leave to get dressed,

He blinks and he was dressed.

He thinks he’s maybe hungry, he doesn’t feel it but Makoto was usually hungry after waking up, so he should probably go look for something to eat.

He makes his way downstairs to eat breakfast.

And runs into Abigail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t throw Advil bottles at hungover friends like Laurent does. Laurent is a bad friend. Don’t be like Laurent.
> 
> Laurent: =(
> 
> Me: ...
> 
> Laurent: =.(
> 
> Me: he’s not the worst I suppose.
> 
> Laurent: =)


	5. Chapter 5

She grunts when sees him.

“Lo.” She mumbles out.

Makoto feels his lips stretch to from a smile. “Morning, Abigail.” 

She blinks at him, a puzzled look crosses her face. “...Mornin’.”

The make their way to the dinning table in silence.

The table was empty save for Laurent and Cynthia, everyone else from the night prior was absent. Makoto should probably ask why.

“Where is everyone?” He picks out some pancakes and bacon along the way, the only fruit they had on display were kiwis and bananas. Makoto was allergic to kiwis, so he grabs a banana instead, even though he remembers hating them, maybe he would be able snap out of it once he eats the banana. 

“They all left last night at three.”

“Hm.” He begins to eat and halfway through eating the banana he notices that he was being stared at.

Even Laurent looked a bit put off.

“What’s up?” He finishes chewing and swallows. It tastes... gross.

Abigail was the one to speak up. “You hate bananas.”

He did, but the way Abigail said that made it sound like he would rather die than even be near one, which was sort of true. 

He takes another bite. “I don’t hate them that much Abigail, you’re exaggerating.”

She snorts. “Says the guy who almost threw up at the sight of a banana peel.”

Makoto should probably feel offended at that. But he just can’t bring himself to feel anything. He can still pretend.

“That’s mean. I did not almost throw up.” 

Cynthia, who has been listening in on the conversation, smirks at him. “You’re right, that wasn’t what happened. Makoto almost fainted.”

Laurent perks up, probably because it’s probably was the first time he’s heard of this. “Really? When was this?” 

“Brazil.” Comments Abby.

Laurent makes an inquisitive hum. “With the Hotel?”

“Yep, that’s the one. Took one look at em and turned green all over.” 

“Edamamee,” whines Laurent. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” He says, like he wasn’t the one that has purposefully organized the dinning table to only include kiwis and bananas as fruits. One of which Makoto was allergic too. Laurent wasn’t there to witness it so Cynthia must have told him at some point.

Assholes, all of them. Makoto has no idea why he likes these guys.

He starts feeling again, irritation directed at Laurent. 

Good.

He has a distraction. Something to focus on.

The routine is back once more, and as he argues and shouts at Laurent, Makoto doesn’t notice how everyone else in the room relax at seeing him being back to his old self, he also doesn’t notice the collective look that was exchanged between the three of them.

Because something was wrong with their Edamame and they were going to figure out what it was and help him with it, as he had once helped them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate bananas so I decided that Makoto should hate them too. It’s cannon and no one can change my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve made a few changes to the first chapter if you wanna go check it out. It won’t really effect the story in the long run but it’s there sooo eh.

Apparently and according to a certain someone, Team Confidence needed to take a vacation, something away from the chaos and stress of conning, somewhere tropical and relaxing. Which was why they were on this island (in all the chaos he hadn’t even noticed that it was his island, the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind) an island that Laurent has purchased using the money they conned from that asshole hotel owner in Russia.

On one hand, Makoto was glad the money was being spent on such a ridiculous whim, because the guy who previously ‘earned’ this money was a living piece of garbage so it stands to reason that his stolen money would be used so carelessly by the same people that ruined his life, it was petty and childish and, in Makoto’s opinion, The best way they could have wasted such great amounts of money that that Russian asshole earned by being well... an asshole, was on Laurent’s childish whims. 

And oh boy was Makoto not ready for the harsh weather over in Russia, but it had been worth it in the end, one less scumbag with way too much power and influence.

Good riddance.

He hopes that guy has fun rotting in jail. Makoto doubts that he would be treated as nicely as he was during his previous imprisonments.

Because as much as he loathes what had happened to him in jail, as much as it, to this day, left him with scars that he cannot even begin to heal from (especially when he went back there for a second time) Makoto knows it could have been much much worse and a part of him (a very small part of him) is thankful it hadn’t gone that far.

Why couldn’t Laurent just donate that blood money to charities like Makoto does. Or maybe take a page out of Cynthia’s books and make a homeless shelter or something. Hell, he could even spend the money on himself like Abby’s doing and finish school. But no, why would the asshole ever do anything decent?

But on the other hand, well, Laurent spent the money they worked so damn hard to scam and just spent it all on a whim, and because of that, he was giving him and the team a ‘much needed vacation’.

Makoto doesn’t buy it. Not when the con man said those words in such a condescending manner whilst making eye contact with him, as if to say ‘what’re you gonna do about it?’. 

Makoto wasn’t an idiot, he knows that the team must have noticed something off with him. Which was probably why they weren’t leaving him alone. 

So of course, he tried to escape.

Emphasis on the word tried. 

There was no better way to put it. Makoto really 

“...Really suck at this.” Finishes the girl from above.

Ah.

It looks like attempt number IlostCount#8 was indeed yet another failure. He continues to stare up at Abby, this time not even minding the fact that he was drenched from head to toe in sea water, nor did he mind the sand that was undoubtedly sticking to his hair right at this very moment.

“You really should call it quits, I’m getting tired of tracking down your ass. You know that Laurent’s not gonna let you leave.” 

And yeah. She was right of course.

He really should give up but. Well, he can’t very well give Laurent the satisfaction now can he?

Because honestly? “Fuck Laurent.” 

Abigail snorts but doesn't disagree. “Yeah. Fuck Laurent.” 

“Well now, that’s not very nice.” Ah. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

What does he want now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I’ve recently seen case 4 and was wondering if I should add more spoilery tidbits of it to my fanfic? either way it won’t really effect this story much, but I’m considering adding a few lines here and there.


End file.
